choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Toyota Ipsum
The Toyota Ipsum, also known as the Toyota Picnic in Europe, is a multi-purpose vehicle (MPV) in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q 64, Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race, and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Toyota Ipsum was introduced in 1995, with the Picnic going on sale in 1996. A commercial van version of the Picnic, called the SportsVan, was also sold in Denmark at that time. Ipsum and Picnic models have the option of 6 or 7 seats. The SportsVan has a similar exterior appearance to the Picnic, but has only two seats, with the rear seats removed for more cargo space. SportsVans can be distinguished from the Picnics sold in Denmark in the fact that SportsVans are required to have Danish commercial license plates (either all-yellow or part-yellow/part-white in color) whereas the Picnic has standard Danish plates (white with red border). Engines available included a 2.0-liter 3SFE inline-4 producing 133 hp and 134 lb/ft of torque or a 2.2-liter 3CTE inline-4 diesel engine producing 93 hp and 151 lb/ft of torque. Available transmissions include a 5-speed manual (Picnic and SportsVan only) or a 4-speed automatic (Ipsum and Picnic); Picnics with the 3CTE were only available with the manual transmission. Front-wheel drive was standard, with all-wheel drive available. Trim lines for the Ipsum include the base model, E-selection, S-selection, L-selection, and L-selection EX. Limited edition Ipsums, known as White Ipsum or White Pearl Ipsum, were available with a white-and-gold two tone exterior color, and were available in standard or L-selection specifications. Picnic trim lines include GX, GL, GLS, SE, and Executive. Standard equipment includes dual front airbags, power windows, heated power mirrors, and remote locking. Ipsum models are available with dual sunroofs. A mid-cycle facelift brought a revised grille. In 1997, the Aerotouring version of the Ipsum was introduced, equipped with a rear spoiler. The Special Version (introduced December 1998) was similar to the White/White Pearl Ipsums, but with a monotone white exterior color, chrome rear hatch handle, and woodgrain trim throughout the interior. It returned in 1999 as the Memorial Edition, which has the Special Version's equipment as well as an available navigation system. In late 2000, the Excellent Version II trim was introduced; it also has the monotone white exterior color, woodgrain trim throughout the interior, a chrome rear hatch handle, and available with or without a navigation system. Choro-Q 64 The Toyota Ipsum is body 9 in Choro-Q 64. Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race The Toyota Ipsum is body 17 in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race. Notes * Unlike the Choro-Q 64 version, the Ipsum lacks door handles in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race. Otherwise, the Ipsum is similar to its Choro-Q 64 counterpart. Choro-Q HG 4 The Toyota Ipsum is body Choro-Q098 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL version) "Living with an unknown animal." Description (NTSC version) "Blown and tested." CQHGIV098.jpg CQHGIVR098.jpg Notes * There is a "Q" emblem in the front grille where the Toyota emblem normally is. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery covers up the dual sunroofs, and repaints the roof rack blue. Appearances * Choro-Q 64 * Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles